Silent Hill: Red Sands
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Post WWII. It is funny what war will do to you; it can make you crazy, make you hallucinate, but sometimes, it can even bring you to remember the monster your mind doesn't want you to remember. Sin will catch up to you in various forms.
1. Prologue

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way.

"_Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

"_Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Prologue**

_Dead men, dead men_

_swinging in a tree_

_How many dead men_

_do you see?_

_Tongue turned blue and_

_face gone grey_

_Watch them as they_

_twist and sway_

_The first one killed_

_the butcher man_

_Then cooked him in_

_the frying pan_

_Served him to his hungry guests_

_And gave them seconds on request_

_The next one with his smile_

_and sweets_

_Stole poor children off the streets_

_To men who dressed unsavory_

_He sold them into slavery_

_Breaking into home at night_

_The thief he had a nasty fright_

_Filled his foolish head with ale_

_Woke in the morn_

_in the county jail_

_The artist with his daunting skill_

_Tried his hand at painting bills_

_But caught in rain he was undone_

_When the ink he's use did_

_start to run_

_With promises of great return_

_Taking gold he did not earn_

_Bundled it up out of sight_

_Quietly slipped off into night_

_Three houses into ashes burned_

_The sheriff with no place to turn_

_Did spy a stranger to his town_

_Locked him up and beat him down_

_Dead men, dead men_

_swinging in a tree_

_How many dead men_

_do you see?_

_Six feet long and_

_six men wide_

_Round their necks_

_the noose be tied_

"Dead men, Dead men"

SH: 2


	2. Part One

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way.

"_Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

"_Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Part One**

_Brahams_

_Year 1952_

_"You must pay for your sins ... "_

It was difficult to move.

How badly had he suffered from the damages to his head? Joseph Milch didn't know how long he was out cold, but he awoke in the middle of a hospital examination room, staring straight up into a poorly-lit light over his head. When his eyes opened, they were very sensitive and he had to shut them quickly to avoid being blinded. When he tried to sit up, he could feel pain shoot clear up his spine and explode into his head. Groaning, he tried to move into a sitting position and felt a cool breeze behind him.

Joseph glanced down and noticed that he was dressed in a hospital gown and several IV needles were plugged into his wrists. He grasped them tightly and pulled them from his flesh, drawing small rivers of blood from the open holes. He stepped onto the cold floor and hurried toward a closet to fetch some gauze to wrap his arms with. As he worked, he occasionally looked toward the hospital door to see if anyone was coming to help him.

He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here and when he touched the back of his head, he felt a heavy patch there, wrapped in bandages. He felt some form of panic. Had he been hurt somehow? What had happened to him?

Joseph could barely think as he staggered toward a chair where a pile of ratted clothes were lying. He reached down with shaking hands and unwrapped them from their tight bundled shapes. It was a US army uniform, covered in cuts, dried blood and grime. He could only stare at them in surprise. Had he been a soldier? Maybe that was why he was here. He was wounded in battle and taken to get medical treatment. But how long had he been here?

Joseph slipped the uniform on, despite the cruddy feel of the fabric and staggered toward a mirror where he observed his rugged features; the doctors had obvious shaved his face and trimmed up his yellow hair. That was nice of them to go through that kind of trouble. His hands touched a bandage on his cheek and carefully peeled it away, revealing a fresh slice wound. He sucked in a sharp breath and splashed some water on his face before stepping out of the room.

The hallway was poorly lit by flickering lights overhead and very cold. The man was shivering as he staggered down the silent halls, looking around for anyone to help him. There were no signs of anyone anywhere though and it made him a little bit worried.

Joseph peered into the reception glass of the main office to look for anyone, but it was empty too.

"Hello?" he called, his voice rough.

No reply and it seemed to echo down the poorly - lit corridors.

Joseph walked into the office and began paging through some papers and notes spread across the table, hoping to find something that could give him information on how he had gotten here. There were documents on several other patients, but nothing on him. The folders were scattered everywhere and there seemed to be no organization whatsoever. It looked like everyone had left in a hurry too. He tried the filing cabinets and searched for his name; he found his folder, but every paper and note was removed.

That was odd.

Joseph sensed something and glanced up toward the hallways where something moved away, almost like a shadow melding into the darkness. He quickly rushed out as fast as his weakened joints would allow and followed, thinking that it might have been a person to help.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Wait! Hold on!"

The pain in his leg was intense, but he continued to move toward the shape that darted toward the operating room, disappearing inside. Joseph pushed the doors open and stepped into darkness. The tools and tables were glittering in the dim light and he could see no one around.

"Hello?" he said.

A sniffling sound filled the air, like a child weeping. Joseph furrowed his brow and walked around a table, spotting a small shape huddled in the corner. It looked like a child; a little girl in a brown tattered formal dress beneath a ratted stained jacket. Her head was covered in a white cloth. Joseph had never seen the child before, but he reached out with a gentle hand and smiled tenderly, hoping to offer comfort to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't find mommy ... " the girl whispered, her voice trembling. She carried a peculiar accent to her voice that sounded a trifle bit German to him. "She's gone. I think she's lost. I can't find her..." Another sniffle. "I lost mommy ... "

Joseph stared down at the child with pity. "Maybe we can look together." he offered.

She was quiet for a long time before she answered. Her voice changed now and it sounded somewhat more venomous for a little girl. "Are you lost too sir?"

The tone went over Joseph's head. "Uh ... maybe ... " he said.

When she turned around, he jolted backwards with a shocked gasp of horror. The girl was staring at him with pale, lifeless eyes and cold, dead flesh. Her forehead was soaked in blood where a bullet hole had contacted. Somehow she was alive and real when she shouldn't have been. She smiled eerily up at him, dry cracked lips pulling upwards. Every move was painful to watch and even looked painful for her to do.

"They'll find you too..." she whispered, "They all will."

Joseph looked up at the sight of a woman standing behind the observation glass. She was dressed in filthy rags and wore various kinds of jewelry. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes a hard, cold green. One of the necklaces that caught his attention was something that looked circular and red; an occult symbol of some kind. Like a Halo. The lettering around its circumference looked rovásírás, an old Hungarian alphabet. For a moment, both sets of eyes met one another between the glass. She tilted her head to one side, studying him for a few moments with a strange smile on her face before mouthing a single word that he couldn't hear, but could read easily from her own lips.

_Run._

Joseph didn't understand until he stared down at the eerily giggling girl. Both seemed to smile at him and he noticed now what they found so funny; the entire wallpaper around him began to peel and flake away like it was burning but there was no fire. The flaking revealed a peculiar stone and metal - like fence underneath. Joseph staggered back as the table seemed to incinerate and melt away just like the floors and walls, its surface trembling and rippling like a living being. Joseph watched the transformation taking place with horror before he looked up at the strange woman and noticed that she stared back with a very impassive expression, but her eyes glittered with delight.

Joseph turned and ran out of the room, listening to a cold, inhuman laugh follow him, no doubt from that woman. The transformation seemed to happen everywhere around him; wallpaper burning, doors melting and the floor oozing with a thick black substance. Joseph continued to run despite the limp in his movements. The sound of a siren filled his head, reminding him of the air-raid sirens from the war in Europe. He groaned, stopped and covered his ears with pain, struggling to continue walking, but his vision began to blur.

"Oh God ... " he groaned, "What ... What's ... going on?"

Pain lanced up his leg and he collapsed to his knees with a sharp moan. Warm wetness dripped down his face and he reached up, touching it gingerly with a shaking hand, coming out with a finger full of blood.

Joseph felt his world spinning and he contacted the floor, falling into unconsciousness.

All around him sounds filled the air; sounds of screeching animals and human sobbing sounds. The floor around him dissipated and was replaced with hot, gray metal. In the back of his darkened consciousness, he could make out the sound of an older woman's voice, accented like the little girl's.

_"You will pay ... "_

O_  
_

Joseph slowly woke to the real world, moaning quietly. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed that things had changed around him. The walls were no longer white, but rusty brown and bloodstained as well. Over his head roared a heavy, industrial - sized fan. Once he regained his vision and sat upright, he noticed that some parts of the walls seemed to look fleshy in texture and there were patches that bled and burned.

Joseph looked around with shock and silence. What was going on? How did this happen? Did it have something to do with that little girl and that woman?

He climbed to his feet and began to walk down the long, hot corridors, looking around for any way out of the place or any answers to what was going on. He looked back and almost tripped over a wheelchair in the middle of the hall, grabbing it to stop his fall. A hissing sound filled the air and Joseph glanced around sharply for the source of the sound. It was simply steam that blasted from a faintly glowing split in the wall that revealed an endless glow of orange and fire.

There were chains hanging from the ceiling with sharp-edged hooks dangling from the ends. Joseph shuddered at the sight of dried - up husks of human flesh hanging from the walls by meat hooks. It looked like one had moved, but that was just his imagination.

Joseph moved down the hallways, wiping the sweat from his brow. He passed a door and sounds immediately echoed from behind it. Joseph paused and frowned warily at the doorknob before he carefully reached out and noticed that the knob was ice cold. Confused and yet somewhat relieved to feel comfort from it, he turned the knob and opened the door, instantly becoming hit with a gust of icy-cold air and snow.

Snow?

Joseph was stunned by the sight of a calm, beautiful snow falling into the room, covering everything in an icy blanket. The room looked like another operation chamber to him and when he looked up, the ceiling seemed to be blanketed in eternal darkness.

And then, he heard it.

A sound that increased in volume and seemed to draw closer and closer to him. Joseph looked up at the sight of a dark shadow stepping out from behind a table. It staggered, moved wildly and with painful effort, as if walking was the worst thing in the world to do. When it stepped into light, Joseph backed away upon reflex, horror on his face. It looked like a doctor, but not like anything he had ever seen before; he was hunched over in pain and his white doctor's uniform stained with blood and filth. His head trembled violently and shook and Joseph could see a strange protuberance jutting out from the doctor's back. It was fleshy and covered in violent sores. Small hooks hung uselessly from the wounds. When he looked up, Joseph noticed that the doctor had no eyes and no face, but an extra layer of flesh stitched over its head.

This wasn't a normal human; he brandished a long, sharp scalpel in hand and strange, haunting moans reverberated from him.

"Stay away!" Joseph shouted, backing up, "Stay back!"

But the creature refused to stop and when it drew close enough, it slashed the scalpel through the air, cutting the sensitive flesh of Joseph's right palm just as he thrust his hand out to fend against the oncoming attack.

Blood sprayed from his open wound and he grimaced sharply in pain before staggering from the room. A dull shriek filled the air and Joseph looked back, but saw that the creature was no longer behind him as he ran. He continued going as fast as he could, no longer willing to stick around in this hellish void. There had to be a way out of there. He looked around wildly before spotting the exit doors up ahead, covered in grime.

Groaning with effort, Joseph pushed his way through.

He entered eternal darkness and the world outside was no different from the world inside the hospital. It was hot and sweltering and his flesh screamed for some kind of relief that he would not find here in this nightmare. The floor was cracked and splitting, revealing the golden glow of what he could guess was fire and sulfur. The skies were bright orange and black with thick clouds and crackling lightning. It was like the entire world had gone to hell.

_"You deserve to suffer ... "_

_"Murderer ... "_

_"Devil ... "_

The voices nearly drove him mad until he looked up toward the darkened parking lot and spotted the same woman from the glass standing there, smiling at his condition. She tilted her head when he staggered to his feet.

"You!" he cried, "Wait ... who are you? What is this place?"

She didn't speak, instead continued to smile, like he was a very amusing toy.

"Are you behind all of this going on around here?" he demanded, clutching his had tightly and staggering toward her. "What's happening here? That thing, it ... couldn't have been. Are you making this happen? ... Are you doing this?"

The woman stared darkly at him now, all amusement gone. All around them, a siren began to blare loudly through the air. It was piercing to the man's ears and excruciating. He held his head as his world began to dim.

"This ... isn't ... happening." he breathed, just before he passed out.


	3. Part Two

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way.

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

_"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Part Two**

_Brahams_

_Year 1952_

Joseph awoke, lying on the cold, damp concrete of the parking lot. He sat up abruptly with a jolt and looked around wildly for the strange hellish nightmare world. Things seemed to be normal here now; there was no strange monster, no blood-drenched walls and no rust. Everything seemed to be back to normal save for a thick fog that covered the entire lot. Joseph wasn't sure if it was all a dream and he had just walked out of the hospital and slipped, which knocked him out.

No, that made no sense at all.

It didn't explain the utter emptiness and the still sensation in the air. Joseph tried to open a door to a car, but the knob wouldn't even move for him. Holding himself, he moved deeper into the fog, looking around for signs of life anywhere. There was not a single soul to be seen and no cars for miles.

"Hello?" Joseph called, loudly, "Is there anybody out there?"

He stopped in the middle of the road and squinted down the darkened path. Something was coming through the fog; a bright light that seemed to grow in intensity. When Joseph realized what it was that was coming for him, his eyes widened and he quickly scampered out of the way to avoid being trampled by a medical truck that was coming right for him. The horn blared loudly and the vehicle squealed to a sharp halt. Joseph looked up into the glass window as it rolled down and a man poked his head out; he looked to be in his late 50's, dressed in medical garb.

"Hey! You need some help there?" the man asked.

Joseph smiled with relief. He was glad to meet someone. "Yes, I could use a ride." he said.

"Well hop in!" the man offered kindly, opening the passenger door for him, "No reason you should be out here on your own!"

Joseph staggered into the truck and shut the door behind him. The seats were pretty comfortable against his back. He leaned back for a brief moment, just listening to the truck's purring engine. It occasionally made a quick sputter, but that didn't frighten Joseph. He was just happy to be out of the hospital and on his way home. He lived in an apartment building off the coast of Portland. A nice city with decent people. After the war, he wanted nothing more than to relax with radio and some hot chocolate ...

The old man looked at him as he drove. "So, how was it out there?" he asked.

Joseph looked at him curiously. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"On the battlefield, son," the old man said, "What was it like?"

Joseph shut his eyes to collect his thoughts. He could hear the sounds of gunfire, taste the bitter air of the smoke from burning trenches, feel the warm blood drenching his face. For a moment, he could hear the sounds of screaming in his head before he snapped out of it and looked at him apologetically. The old man smiled and nodded in understanding, interpreting the look into doubt. Perhaps he was reluctant to go into old war stories with him. That was all right; it was often difficult for some people.

"Ahh, you don't have to tell me," he replied, shaking his head, "I remember my old war days. Sometimes we'd like to forget them, but sometimes they come back to haunt you in every shadow." His eyes seemed to darken as he delved into his own aged memory. "Wars never do anything but kill people." He uttered a chuckle. "You ever seen a war bring peace? No. All it brings is bloodshed and hatred for years and years to come. And who really needs that, right?"

Joseph didn't reply to that.

"Sorry, my name's Kurt," the old man said, offering his hand to shake Joseph's.

"Joseph." the man answered.

Kurt smiled. "Nice to meet you, Joseph."

They drove through the endless fog in silence for a while. Joseph occasionally looked around to see if it had even the slightest ending, but it seemed to go on forever. He knotted his brow when the engine of the truck sputtered wildly before screeching to a halt. He looked at the frustrated old man.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kurt said, frowning at the steering wheel before putting the vehicle into park, "The engine's always been a bit twitchy. Wait here while I check it out."

Joseph stayed where he was while Kurt lumbered out of the truck and pried the hood open, blocking himself from view. He laid there in his seat and began to shut his eyes, listening to the sounds of crickets chirping and the tinkering away of the old man at the engine. He smiled to himself. The noises together were somewhat peaceful for his frayed nerves to relax. Just as he slowly began to fall asleep, the sounds abruptly came to an eerie halt. Joseph's brow knotted and he could smell smoke.

Joseph's eyes opened and he looked up in horror at the sight of the engine in a complete blaze. He gave a shout of terror and jumped from the truck, rushing to the front. He gave another shout and staggered back at the horrible sight before him. Kurt body was lying inside the engine, burning to a crisp. His flesh was bubbling and crackling like a piece of roasting meat. Joseph reached out to try and save him, but the flames were just too hot and he recoiled. The old man seemed to be dead at this point.

"Oh God ... " he gasped, horrified, "Oh my God, no ... "

The smell of the smoke and burning flesh was becoming more than he could handle and Joseph turned, sprinting into the fog. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him before he finally stopped in front of a large welcome sign that read:

WELCOME TO

SILENT HILL

Silent Hill? Joseph had never heard of the place before, but maybe someone in the town could help him, so he continued to run. The sights of buildings filled him with a bit of elation in knowing that he would find other people. Things were just feeling entirely too weird for him lately.

"Hello?" he called, "Hey, I need help! Hello?"

He stopped once to catch his breath and looked around. The streets seemed empty, no signs of anyone. That was just weird. What kind of town was empty like this anyway? Joseph jogged lightly through the streets, noticing jagged cracks and rips in the concrete. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but as he continued on, he began to notice that things were beginning to seem more real than he would have liked. This town was empty and there was no one here to help him.

"Hello!" he shouted, as loudly as he could, but stopped midway when he noticed that the concrete roads seemed to end ahead of him. Stunned, Joseph slowly moved toward the rip in the road and gazed below...into an endless, dark pit.

"What the hell?" he gasped, softly to himself.

A low crumbling noise drew his attention toward an alleyway and he swiftly looked over to see a small shape hurriedly rushing away. Joseph quickly moved to catch up.

"Hey!" he called, "Hey, wait a minute!"

The shape seemed to move really fast, intent on escaping him by any means necessary. Joseph struggled to keep up, but eventually he lost sight of the person and ended up directly in front of a fence. With a frustrated curse, he looked up at a tall white building with an enormous parking lot. Whoever it was, they had run into that building.

ALCHEMILLA HOSPITAL

The sign was aged and somewhat rusted, but the name was easy to read. A hospital. That was perfect. Maybe that person who ran inside could help him find help. Why they ran away, he wasn't sure. Maybe this town wasn't too fond of having strangers around and just got scared at the sight of them. That being thought of, Joseph considered that it was best to just leave after he got help.

He entered the building and stepped into the main lobby. Much to his disdain, there was no one in sight. Joseph felt frustrated by this because whoever had fled from him was long gone now and from the looks of things, it had been the only person here. He decided to try and find the person. It was the only thing he had going for him right now.

Joseph entered the main office and looked around for anything that he could use as a source of light. He found nothing save for old papers and documents. Irritated, Joseph pulled some of the drawers open and he discovered a small penlight resting in one of them. He picked it up and clicked it on, casting the dark room in a dim glow. Joseph walked out into the hallway and decided to explore a little bit. There HAD to be others here; the whole town couldn't have been abandoned.

He wandered into a room that looked to have blue and white horizontal stripes along the walls. What a bizarre paint scheme. He also noticed a collection of insect specimens and patches on the far right side of the wall. Curious, Joseph walked over to have a look. The insects were dragonflies, bees and moths and the patches looked like old prison markings. Some were tattered and ripped. One was a brown triangle - more commonly associated with the Gypsies prisoners of War Camps - while another was a golden Star of David that had been worn and burned somewhat around the edges. One was a prisoner ID number: 6489.

Joseph furrowed his brow. Why would anyone frame something like that? It was terrible. He also noticed that someone had pinned an old document to the wall with a large, hand-carved blade. Confused, he read what looked like a ripped piece of paper from a book:

_Nature is cruel; therefore we are also entitled to be cruel. When I_

_send the flower of German youth into the steel hail of the next war_

_without feeling the slightest regret over the precious German blood_

_that is being spilled, should I not also have the right to eliminate_

_millions of an inferior race that multiplies like vermin?_

Joseph grimaced at the sight of the words and felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He had never heard such cruel things before in his entire life. Who would write such horrible things? He felt the bile rising in his mouth and swallowed hard. Disgusting, just disgusting.

A sound drew his attention to the hallway where he rushed out to see what it could have been. "Hello?" he called. He rushed from the room with the light, walking toward the sound. "Hello!"

Joseph ran until he entered a bathroom. Several stalls were lined neatly and he could see a set of feet beneath one of them. Frowning, Joseph leveled the light down to them and he spoke with a calm and gentle tone so as not to scare the person.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "I need your help. Please. I'm lost and I don't know where to go."

The door opened and a shape emerged. Joseph looked shocked to see that it was the little girl from the hospital where he had been. Her face was the same, her eyes the same, but instead of that lifeless death, she was healthy and smiling cheerfully at him. She was wearing a black dress with brown shoes and a bow in her hair. He lowered the light and slowly walked up to her, kneeling down on one leg to her level. She swayed back and forth on her heels, grinning from ear to ear.

"Little girl, have I seen you before?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "Nope."

Joseph shook away the odd feeling in his head. A dream. It must have just been a dream. "Where are your parents?"

She smiled continuously. "I don't know. I can't find them. Mommy's around here somewhere and I think daddy's at work."

"Do you know where I am?" Joseph asked, "I seem to be lost. I need to find someone to help me. There's a man on the road and he's ... " He trailed himself off and looked down at the young child, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to mention that. She looked too sweet and innocent to learn that a man's burning carcass was just outside of her town.

The girl shook her head. "You're in Silent Hill, mister," she told him, "Didn't you see the sign?"

Joseph sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, where are your folks?" he asked her, "Maybe we can look together."

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Okay!"

Joseph stood up and took her hand. Together, they walked down the long hospital halls toward the front doors. "What's your name?" Joseph asked, looking down at the little girl.

"Kassia, but I don't like it so much," the girl said, making a fake sick face that made Joseph laugh softly. "It sounds like coughing."

Joseph laughed again. "Coughing?"

Kassia grinned up at him. "What about you, mister?" she asked, "What's your name?"

"Joseph."

"Well that's a boring name." Kassia joked.

Joseph couldn't resist his laughter there. But then, a sound halted them both. Joseph could feel the child's hand suddenly tighten in his and a cold sweat began to seep onto his flesh. He stared down and noticed a complete change in her small features. Wide - eyed, frightened and still she stared into the shadows off to the side from them in another hallway. Joseph frowned and squinted into the darkness. The sounds of animal snarling filled the air; it sounded big almost, like a lion.

Something moved in the shadows; the darkness seemed to collect toward the center of the hallway and move toward them. Joseph's eyes widened and he involuntarily took a step back with Kassia moving behind him with a quick whimper of terror.

"What is that?" he gasped, horrified.

It looked almost like a dog, quadrupedal and big, but there was nothing normal about it. It had sick patches of black, damp fur missing and raw muscle rippling beneath exposed tendons and bone. It wore a metal clasp around what could have been its neck, but the strangest part about it was the fact that it had no head, but a large gaping maw filled with razor - sharp teeth. Joseph had never seen anything like it. Was he still dreaming? This couldn't be a dream. No. He had to be awake now.

"Kassia, go and hide!" he whispered, "Hide somewhere and I'll come find you."

She nodded and quickly took off into one of the rooms to hide. Joseph stood to face the creature, arms tensed. It snarled at him, uttering a single, sharp barking sound before charging; its paws thudded loudly against the floor racing toward Joseph with the speed of a crazed stallion. It sprung through the air with teeth and claws extended and Joseph quickly jumped out of the way, inches from the waiting jaws of death. He rolled across the floor and grabbed a chair as the creature recovered and started to move toward him again.

The dog howled and lunged, but Joseph swung the chair against its body, drawing a yelp of pain and splintering the wood of the chair beneath its weight. Pieces scattered everywhere and Joseph seized a large piece of wood, slamming it deep into the dog's stomach, spraying bits of blood and gore on his face.

It made the most terrible, dying sound that Joseph had ever heard; a piercing, ear - splitting scream that caused him to reel backwards, gripping his ears tightly with a groan of pain. He staggered back and watched as the dog writhed and screeched before finally going still. Its paws made a few more spasming movements and its jaws twitched a few times. Joseph brought his hands away from his ears and moved cautiously toward the creature, inspecting its size, shape and features at a closer angle.

"What the hell are you?" he asked, softly.

Finally, he stood up and decided to look for Kassia. He opened the door to the room that she was hiding in and much to his surprise, it was empty. There was absolutely nothing in the room save for a small end table. The wallpaper was bone white and there were no signs of the girl anywhere.

"Kassia?" he called, "Kassia, where are you?" He hurried down the halls to look for the girl. "Kassia! Kassia, come out!"

A soft growling sound halted him where he stood and he looked ahead to see several more of those "dogs" emerging from doors and large cracks in the walls. They snarled loudly and slowly approached him. Joseph staggered back and nearly tripped. He looked around for any signs of escape. He noticed that the stairway door was cracked slightly ajar. Joseph watched the approaching creatures for a few moments more before he made a mad dash for the stairway. They howled and pursued him.

Joseph slid through the cracked door and one of the heads of the creatures came through, just as he struggled to close the door. The jaws snapped wildly like a steel trap and saliva went flying everywhere. Joseph groaned with effort and kicked at the creature's head. It gave several shrieks of protest before finally retreating and Joseph slammed the door shut. With a relieved sigh, he laid there for a few moments, gripping the door knob and listening to the angry roars on the other side. The sudden scratching sounds of their claws made him quickly step back. It seemed like they were unable to break through the doors, so he was safe for now.

"_Where are you ..._ ?"

Joseph suddenly stood at attention, listening to the strange whisper. It sounded almost feminine. He stared down toward the lower floors of the stairway; it surely led to the basement. Deciding that it was better than facing the dogs, Joseph began to descend down the stairs. Perhaps there was another way outside through the basement. An unloading bay or something. He also wanted to investigate the source of the whisper. Hopefully Kassia wasn't hurt by those dogs.

"Hello?" Joseph called, carefully, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

A coughing sound filled the air and a shape stumbled from a supply closet. Joseph jumped back and his eyes widened with horror at the sight. It couldn't have been the same man whose body had burned violently in that car engine. But here he was, the same old man standing there in one piece.

"Ugh ... damn," the man grumbled, "I'm not as young as I used to be!"

Joseph reached out to help him straighten up. "H - How are you right here?" he gasped, "I saw you ... I saw you burn!"

Kurt squinted at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "I went to fix the engine and I checked the truck and you were gone! I figured you took off into this town and I went to find you." He shook his head and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I had to get you back. This place ain't safe for anyone."

"You saw the creatures?" Joseph asked.

Kurt nodded his head. His aged features looked haunted and terrified. "Yeah, I did. I've never seen anything like it before, Joseph," he said, softly, "I think we need to leave. Now."

Joseph frowned sternly. "We can't leave yet. Not until I find Kassia."

"Kassia?"

Joseph nodded. "There was a little girl with me, but I lost her when those things attacked," he told him, "Once I find her, then we're leaving."

Kurt didn't seem very convinced about staying any longer, but nonetheless, he knew that a little girl's safety mattered too. He just nodded to Joseph.

"Alright. We're staying."

O

_Note-_This first excerpt is from the book, "Hitler", by Joachim Fest, Vintage Books Edition, 1974, p. 679-680.


	4. Part Three

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way.

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

_"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Part Three**

_Silent Hill_

_Year 1952_

Kurt and Joseph walked into the garden of the hospital to continue looking for Kassia. The garden itself was beautiful; there were lush flowers and plants that nearly sprang up to the sky. It was a bizarre change from what was around. Joseph reached with one hand to touch one of the roses, but to his shock, it withered at his touch and began to turn brown. The petals fell away from the stem and turned to a brittle ash once they contacted the floor. Joseph and Kurt watched this with confusion and disbelief.

"You destroy everything you touch ... "

The voice was cold, menacing and thickly accented. Joseph and Kurt looked up at the sight of a figure stepping out from behind the rows of plants. It was the woman that Joseph had seen at his hospital in Brahams. She reminded him of a gypsy woman with her various jewelry and ragged clothing.

"You ... Who are you?" he demanded.

She squinted at him from the side. "Pity. You do not know me ... " she murmured, somehow less-than happy with this. "But you will remember what you did to me and mine soon enough."

Joseph and Kurt looked at one another before Joseph spoke. "I don't know you!" he told her, "I did nothing wrong!"

The woman smiled and held up her hand, pointing one finger at him. She spoke menacingly now, in a commanding voice to the shadows. "Maybe I'm not being clear enough ... " Behind her, something moved toward the scene, melting into the shadows like liquid.

Joseph and Kurt backed away as the shadows formed in front of them, taking shape into a sickening-looking shape with nothing but raw muscle and arms strapped behind it like a straightjacket made of skin, dripping with water and bile. It was a tall, spindly creature with a distended ribcage and exposed organs. It resembled a man with its torso ripped open and head bowed forward. Its insides were an unhealthy swollen blue. Its face was a haggard mask of sadness and fury all at once. Surrounding its entire upper body was a metallic protrusion that looked like something used for a means of restraint. There were screws buried into the creature's flesh and straps tightly clasped across its abdomen.

The woman smiled and backed away into the shadows, leaving them to the monster.

The creature lumbered forward, gurgling and choking before arching back and vomiting a splash of blood and water right for them. Joseph and Kurt tucked to the sides in separate directions to avoid the spray. Kurt hid himself inside the taller weeds while Joseph did what he could to defend himself from the monster. It gurgled and moaned, lumbering toward him again. Joseph rolled out of the way to avoid being trampled by the thing. Despite its weak movements, it seemed to charge at him with its head dipped forward slightly. Joseph avoided again and ducked, narrowly missing the spray of blood from its spasming mouth. He looked back in shock as the fluid began to sizzle and smoke, slowly "eating" away at the plants and floor like acid.

The creature gurgled once more before turning toward Kurt, who gasped in horror and attempted to stagger away.

"Kurt!" Joseph shouted, as the creature stalked heavily toward him.

Kurt scampered away on his hands and knees as the monster loomed over him. He was pressed into a tight corner and looked up in horror as the creature slowly started to rear back; he raised his hands to defend himself as the monster gurgled heavily before spewing a heavy spray of blood directly onto the man.

Joseph heard Kurt's horrible, agonized scream as he rushed into the scene and delivered a wicked kick to the creature's lower back, sending it toppling to the floor. Disoriented, it struggled to right itself as Joseph reached for a piece of piping jutting out from the wall. Steam was gently billowing out from the broken pipe and he grabbed it, yanking it free. He rushed for the creature and began to swing against its pallid flesh over and over again. The pipe struck wetly against it until it finally collapsed with a dull shriek of pain.

Joseph took several seconds to catch his breath before he quickly bent down to Kurt to survey the damages done. It was terrible; his face had practically been eaten away down to the bone and his chest was drenched in blood, the muscle and bone showing beneath his ripped coat. Joseph groaned with despair and stood up, hanging his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Kurt ... " he said, softly.

O

Joseph looked down at his blood - drenched pipe and decided to keep it as a potential weapon should the situation merit. After all, it didn't seem like he was going to be leaving any time soon. He still had to find Kassia and figure out why that strange woman wanted him dead. And these creatures ...

Joseph glanced down and something caught his eye. It looked like a scram of paper. He bent down to one knee and picked it up, noticing that it was covered with a few water stains. It looked like a research document.

_The experimental subject was submerged in cold water under narcosis and the effects were immediate. _

_The test subject began to develop an almost crazed, defensive behavior._

_In a few cases a state of excitation developed. The head and neck had been_

_cooled drastically. There was a cease of movement after 5 minutes._

_Then, a sort of rigor came about in the arms as they pressed close _

_to the chest. The subject failed to be resuscitated with efforts. _

The rest of the text had been smeared drastically, blurring out the name of the doctor and the text subject. Joseph didn't have to read any more to understand the horrors in the paper. He knew that this was a document for a live human test. Where had this come from and who would be so horrible to conduct such testing?

Joseph tossed the letter aside and gave Kurt's lifeless form one final look of sadness.

_I couldn't help him. I tried, but I still failed..._

Finally, Joseph left.

He decided to try and look for Kassia elsewhere. He was certain that she could have left the hospital. After seeing that crazy woman and that "new" monster, any child would try to find a way out of there. He walked down the streets toward the Silent Hill Ranch. There was a sign posted there welcoming people to the ranch and scratched over the words in a hurried and wicked fashion formed the words: _"One People, one Reich, one Leader". _Joseph frowned at the message and he noticed that there were no signs of any animals or people there as well. He ventured through the fields, continuing his search for any clues that might help him.

His foot stepped on something metallic and he glanced down, noticing a black metal shape lying buried and ensnared in weeds. Joseph reached down and grasped the object, freeing it from its foliage prison and studied it in his hands. It was a pistol, a Luger P08 from what he could tell by the size and shape. He checked the shell count and noticed that it was fully loaded as well. Joseph decided to take the weapon with him, just in case. The shells would have to be used sparingly, of course. He didn't know just how many more of those things he'd have to deal with. Keeping a low profile looked like the only thing to do right now.

Joseph stood up and frowned, staring down at a small puddle at his side, noticing a strange rippling effect. He furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder to the tall blades of grass. Something rustled quietly in the distance and he tilted his head, unsure of whether or not he should stay or get moving.

"Kassia?" he called, carefully, "Kassia, are you out there?"

The sound seemed to get louder, so Joseph quickly rushed off before whatever was making it would get him. He ran down the street until he could make out the sound of some music in the distance. Confused and curious, Joseph glanced up toward a building labeled Silent Hill Archives and deduced that this would be a good place to begin searching for any information regarding Kassia or her family. He knew he should at least help her find them. Even more, he hoped that she was inside, given the music.

He raced into the building and looked around. Much to his disappointment, there was no one around to be seen. The chairs were turned over, filing cabinets thrown open and papers tossed everywhere; on the floors and on the desks. Joseph peered over desks and behind doorways to see if he could find anyone.

"Hello?" he called, "Anybody here?"

The music was playing on a phonograph and Joseph frowned at the song. It sounded German, an anthem of some kind.

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Für das deutsche Vaterland!_

_Danach lasst uns alle streben_

_Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Sind des Glückes Unterpfand;_

_Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes,_

_Blühe, deutsches Vaterland! _

Joseph lifted the needle from the record and looked around, frowning. Who had started the record? And why did they choose such an anthem? Joseph studied the record and turned it in his hands for study. He noticed something scratched on the bottom that spelled out a horrible, cryptic word:

**MURDERERS**

Joseph looked disturbed by the message. He had a feeling that the woman he had seen in the hospital may have been behind this. Why did she think that he had done something like murdering anyone and harm her? Joseph had never even met the woman before. She was crazy, that's all there was to it. She HAD to be.

But most importantly, she did not know anything about him. He fought in the war. He was noble and protected the innocent. He had never killed anyone who did not ask for death.

_I've never ..._

A dull grumbling sound filled the air; it reminded Joseph of an elephant which, curiously enough, was added by the sound of filtered static. The sound seemed to come from the room. Joseph looked around and followed the sound toward a desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a large SCR - 536; he was familiar with the object being the "handie - talkie" and a means of communication during the war. What was it doing here? Was it broken?

Joseph frowned and studied the thing. The antenna was pulled out, which of course, told him that it was on. He decided to try it. Hopefully whoever was on the other end might be able to help him out of this place.

"Hello?" he said, in the receiver, "Hello? Anybody there? I need help! There's a little girl and - "

_"You can't save them, Joseph ... " _

The voice was male, young too. Joseph had never heard it before. "Hello?" he repeated, "Who is this?"

_"Come and find out ... " _

The static continued, but this time, Joseph could hear something else mixed in with it. It sounded like distorted voices screaming together. A collection of tormented wails and sobbing sounds. Joseph grimaced, disturbed at the noises and pushed the antenna down, shutting the radio off. It was too much to bear listening to the tormented sounds. He wasn't sure how to find this man, so maybe he could try again.

Joseph raised the antenna and cautiously listened for the sounds of the man. "Hello?" he said, gently, "Anybody there?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" Joseph repeated. "HELLO?"

Static filled the air from the radio and the voice emerged again, filled with menace.

_"She ... you ... come ... graveyard ... waiting ... "_

Joseph frowned down at the hand held device and looked over his shoulder. The graveyard? Why would this man want to meet him in the graveyard. Joseph was very suspicious and decided to hide the gun beneath his jacket, just in case.

He stepped out into the street and started walking. Whoever this man was and whatever he wanted, Joseph had a bad feeling in the back of his mind about this.

_Toluca Graveyard_

Joseph walked through the silent graveyard, looking around for the man. He saw no signs of anyone among the graves and began to wonder if it was all just a game. He sighed heavily and turned, but something caught his eye along the side of a lovely angelic tombstone. He frowned and approached the stone, noticing a figure crouched beside it.

It was a man, a man dressed in a black uniform. Joseph's throat went dry at the sight of the uniform because he was all-too familiar with it when he faced Germany's troops in the war. It was the uniform that was worn by the S.S. It looked slightly dirty and covered in blood. He was very bold to wear such a thing here in the states. That or he was too damn stupid to get out of uniform. Maybe he was suicidal.

The man had his black haired head hanging low and he looked to be asleep, sprawled against the statue.

"Hey, what it you who contacted me?" he asked.

The man lifted his head and smiled up at him. Joseph had never seen him before, not even during the wars.

"It was ... " He stood up and leaned against the statue. He studied Joseph's features and his own seemed to darken. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No."

The man seemed to slouch slightly where he stood. "No? She told me you would forget. How could you forget me? Forget what you were!" His voice began to increase in volume. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET?"

The sound echoed richly through the air.

Joseph held up one hand to the man. "Look, I have no idea who you are, or what you want, but I can assure you that I never knew a guy like-"

"A guy like me?" he interrupted, grinning. His eyes widened and he tilted his head back. Joseph could tell that he wasn't entirely sane.

"Well...yes."

"I was once known as Max. Max Bradfisch." He chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "Oh the things that we did then ... "

Joseph frowned and gestured to the blood on his jacket. "Whose blood is that?"

Max acted as if he didn't hear him. "I did things to them ... Terrible things ... She won't let me forget it. I see it in my mind ... " He began to gesture with his hands, like a mad poet. "Every waking hour ... or is it days ... I see their pain and it burns me!"

"WHOSE BLOOD IS THAT?" Joseph demanded, louder this time.

Max paused and leered at him. "It is there blood, Joseph. I cannot wash it away because she won't let me forget."

"WHO?" Joseph shouted.

Max chuckled darkly. "You ... you don't deserve the life you've been given ... You don't deserve the chance to redeem yourself..."

The skies around them began to darken. Joseph looked around in horror as everything dimmed. He could see something in the distance, a flickering followed by the sound of pain peeling away. It was happening. The world was changing again like it had done in his dream. The grass began to blacken and rot away into a sick, grey ooze and Joseph backed away from Max as his body began to shudder wildly. His back bowed over and the uniform that he wore seemed to rip and tear and his flesh rippling like water.

"Joseph, it is you faced up for what happened!" he shouted, "It's time to ... DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Joseph watched in horror as Max's body literally disappeared before his eyes just before the world darkened around him. There was an inhuman snarling sound that seemed to meld with Max's human screams. Groaning in shock, Joseph pulled out a box of matches and lit one, trying to make out what stood in the dark now.

In place of the small man was a tall, monstrous , spindly creature with the appearance of two human torsos split in half and connected at their hips. The upper torso looked like it was sewn together with striped pieces of clothing and seemed to strangle its throat. It also had chains nailed into its flesh and metal protrusions jutting from its back that resemble wings. The forelimbs were incredibly large compared to the rest of the body, and seemed to be the dominant means of locomotion as the creature possessed no legs, but a smaller, weaker head and arms beneath its upper one.

It made a noisy screeching sound similar to the sound of grinding metal.

"Oh my God!" Joseph screamed, just as it dove for him with a roar.

O

_Note_- The "Lying Figure" creature's movements were inspired by the movements of the "Straight-Jacket" monster from SH: Origins. Kurt's many "deaths" is a nod to Maria in SH:2, used for a specific reason that you will learn as the story progresses. The song translates into this:

Unity and justice and freedom

For the German fatherland!

For these let us all strive

Brotherly with heart and hand!

Unity and justice and freedom

Are the pledge of fortune;

Bloom in this fortune's blessing,

Bloom, German fatherland!

Note, Christmas is a busy time of year and my updates have been lacking only for that reason.


	5. Part Four

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way.

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

_"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Part Four**

_Silent Hill_

_Year 1952_

Joseph backed up as the creature moved over him, snarling and hissing like a wild animal. He jumped to the side when it swung one enormous hand, nearly missing his head. He could feel the air of its swing as it breezed passed him.

The creature hissed and it sounded like several thousand rattlesnakes at once.

"Oh shit, oh shit ... " Joseph gasped, struggling to his feet, inches before a sharp, metal protrusion emerging from the monster's back came down, stabbing deep into the metallic ground that was once grass and dirt.

_This is insane. What more can happen? It can't be real ... no ..._

No matter how many times Joseph said this to himself, no matter how many times he closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn't real, he was proven wrong by the lingering presence of the creature standing there. The stench of the thing was heavy enough to suffocate him and choke his air, almost enough to make him physically sick. It lingered there for a few moments, its horrible smell filling his nose and mouth.

Finally, it moved again, swiping at him with its massive hands. He jumped out of the way again, but this time, it moved just as fast with the other hand and pinned him to the hot, metal ground. The heat singed his back and drew a scream of pain from his lips.

_Do you think that you are above reproach for your sins, Joseph?_

The voice was the same as the man who had once stood before him, but instead of coming from the creature, the voice filled his head and burrowed into his brain.

"What?" he gasped.

The creature towered over him, watching him with that faceless head. Joseph suddenly felt tired. So very tired. His head swam with the smells of this creature's putrid odor and the heat all around him. He struggled to rebuke the sensations, but they were so strong and he so weak.

_You did this ... You did this to all of us ..._

Joseph groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. He could see flashes of images through his head, flickering through like a television screen gone awry. Joseph blinked his eyes and saw images of Nazi-occupied Germany. There were scenes of terror and blood as Nazi officials swarmed the homes of Jews and piled them into vehicles lining the streets. The screams lanced through his head like a blade and he could not rid himself of them.

Why was he seeing such things?

_You loved it ... I know you did ..._

Joseph saw a man standing among the chaos of the streets, dressed in S.S. uniform. His back was to him, so he couldn't see who it was. He was standing emotionless, hands behind his back, shoulder straight and proud. Who was this man and why did he stand before the cruelty and madness as if it were nothing at all?

_"Please! Have mercy!" a woman moved toward him, kneeling down at his feet. _

_The man silently pushed her aside with the heel of his foot as if she was disgusting to him and she was yanked screaming away by two other German soldiers. The man watched her disappear behind the corner of the building and a gunshot rang out, silencing the screams. The others who were already being pulled into cars sobbed at the horrible realization that the woman had been killed right there in the streets._

Joseph groaned weakly, rebuking the images long enough to stare up at the horrible creature gazing down at him. He weakly pried his arm loose and struggled to reach the gun in his coat. Finally gripping it tight, he aimed it at the monster and squeezed a round into its skull. It screeched out in pain, releasing its grip on him so that he could drop to his feet and quickly sprint into the darkness. The creature howled after him, its massive steps thudding wildly against the ground.

_I can't run any more _... Joseph thought, his mind failing, _It hurts ... my sides hurt ..._

The creature was above him this time and he whirled with a scream, falling to the hot, metal ground as it raised its hand high, about to bring it down. Joseph wrapped an arm over his head and cringed for the final blow, but when he looked up, the world around him began to change once more, including the creature. Its body began to flake and peel away like the environment around them and with a defeated roar, it disappeared. Joseph watched in shock as grass began to sprout up from the metallic ground and replace itself with dirt and tombstones, just as it had began before the change.

"Oh my God ... " Joseph gasped, staggering to his feet. "What ... What the hell is going on here?"

He took a cautious step forward and felt something crunch beneath his feet. Frowning, he reached down and picked it up; a scrap of paper. It looked like it might have been some form of document that had been burned. Most of it was illegible, but a good bit could still be read:

THE DEFENDANT IS GUILTY OF THE CRIME  
OF RACIAL POLLUTION ACCORDING TO THE  
LAW FOR PROTECTION OF GERMAN BLOOD AND HONOR,

SET FORTH IN 1935 ON SEPTEMBER 15th.

THE DEFENDANT HAS BEEN SENTENCED TO  
DEATH FOR HIS CRIME.

Joseph frowned down at the paper. Come to think of it, he had been finding these documents all over the place that seemed to suggest that they were papers brought back from the Nazi Party's hands. Every one of them held some racial input. So ... what did that have to do with him? Why was he drawn into this conflict in this hellish town? He stared down at the tombstone where Max used to be. Scratched on it was the message: _"Nature is cruel; therefore we are also entitled to be cruel."_

Joseph remembered the message all - too - well. The nemesis of the United States and the entire world, Adolf Hitler had said such a thing.

He had to go. He had to get out of this place. If he stayed for much longer, he would go insane.

"Joseph!"

The man whirled where he stood, shock and horror on his features. There was Kurt, running toward him from across the foggy streets. When the man was close enough, Joseph staggered back while Kurt took a moment to catch his breath.

"Whew! That was nuts!" Kurt panted, "I don't run like I used to."

"No ... no ... " Joseph gasped, shaking his head in disbelief, "You're ... You died! I watched your flesh melt away, you - NO! Stay away from me!" He stepped back when a confused Kurt took a step forward. "You could be one of those things!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "What?" he said, "Joseph, I'm not one of those things, see?" He reached out and took Joseph's hand. It was warm to the touch. "I dunno what's got you all shook up like this, but I can promise you I ain't no damn monster."

Joseph wasn't sure what he should believe anymore.

"Have you seen the girl anywhere?" he asked, dazed.

Kurt shook his head.

"Goddamn it ... " Joseph growled. He looked down at the weapon in his hand before raising his gaze to Kurt. "Were you able to find a weapon?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, raising a stained, dirty pipe. "I beat one of those big ones in the head!"

Big ones ... That made Joseph grow more concerned, especially for the safety of Kassia. "Christ, how big do these damn things get?"

Kurt shook his head. "Well, I don't want to stick around and find out!" he told him, "We should check the school. She could be there."

The two quickly moved down the dark streets, ignoring the sounds of moaning and rattling all around them. Joseph occasionally glanced over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. He noticed a large, lumbering shadow that moved slowly, weakly, but made no attempt to pursue them. Joseph didn't mind that. If they stayed away, then he would have no reason at all to deal with them. So long as ... whatever they were kept their distance.

_Midwich Elementary School_

Joseph stepped inside first, looked around the main entry way before he gestured to Kurt and the two stepped inside. It was seemingly abandoned, but the eyes could easily be deceived, they knew. Kurt held his pipe close at hand and looked at Joseph's determined face.

"Where do we start?" he asked.

"First floor," Joseph told him, "Just be quiet for now..."

The two slowly moved through the rubble across the floor toward the main office. Joseph discovered a flashlight and offered it to Kurt. The man frowned at him for a moment before he shook his head, eager to talk and ease the silence.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Nothing." Joseph answered, quickly. He didn't want to mention it.

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. "Joseph ... " he pushed, gently, "Come on. I can see that it bothered you, whatever it was. What happened?"

Joseph opened his mouth to speak and as soon as he did, he sensed something in the air. A change in temperature and a horrible smell. He furrowed his brow and Kurt stared at him questionably, but Joseph held up a single hand, listening for a sound. There was a soft rustling, accompanied by a small squealing sound. Kurt cast the flashlight beam upwards and it shined onto a strange shape that hung down from the ceiling.

It reminded Kurt of a skinned, baby kangaroo with burned flesh and large claws. Blood gushed from its gauze-covered form and its head was a large, fleshy sac filled with strange fluid that appeared to be shining in the light.

"Shit!" Joseph hissed, taking notice to the thing.

The creature uttered a sharp squeal and jumped down, diving right for Joseph. As it did, Kurt swung the pipe in his hands, striking the creature in the head, sending it tumbling across the desks and scattering papers and other objects all over the floor. The two men stood up and backed away as it recovered, its claws shredding paper and wood.

"Back away ... " Joseph whispered, "Careful ... "

They looked up in shock as several more of the tiny creatures began to join the single one. They climbed out from the shadows and massive splits in the wall, screeching and chattering. They slowly began to encircle the two men, eager cries erupting from their chests. One of them sank their tiny claws in Joseph's leg and he uttered a sharp cry of pain, kicking it away. He looked at Kurt and gestured for the door. The two men turned and ran to go back the way that they had come, but halted at the sight of more of those creatures standing by the front doors, hissing.

"Shit!" Kurt cried.

"The cafeteria!" Joseph shouted, gesturing to the two double doors across the hall.

The two men sprinted down the halls while the tiny creatures gave chase. Joseph was the first through the cafeteria's double doors and when Kurt came through next, he slammed the doors shut and held them back with as much strength as he could. Kurt came to the rescue and began pushing a table toward him.

Joseph's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Yes! Yes! Block the doors!"

Kurt pushed the table into the doors and Joseph quickly stepped aside to help him. They held the table there for as long as they could, listening to the sounds of the creatures and feeling the doors shudder as their tiny bodies slammed into them. They gritted their teeth and struggled with every ounce of strength that they had to hold them at bay and hope that they would become bored and move on. Fortunately, the shuddering ceased as did the sounds of their chattering cries.

"Are they gone?" Kurt whispered, his tense voice shaking in the darkness.

"I don't know," Joseph whispered back, breathless from running, "I don't want to find out, though. We should keep moving."

Kurt turned and his shaken voice seemed to hitch in fear. "Uh, J-Joseph?"

The man turned and his eyes widened in horror. All through the cafeteria, tools of torture dangled from the ceiling. There were stretchers piled in the corners and some littered the cafeteria floors. Corpses dangled from hooked chains. They were dripping with water and blood.

The two men looked at each other for a moment before they carefully moved forward toward another set of doors that would lead them to the other side of the school. Kurt paused and noticed a strange roll of film lying on the blood-stained stretcher. He picked it up and looked toward Joseph, who was almost at the doors.

"Joseph?"

The man paused and frowned back at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I found something ... "

Joseph walked over and took the canister from him. He studied it for a few moments and noticed a message written into it. It read: JOSEPH, LOOK THROUGH THE WINDOWS AND LEARN OF YOUR SINS.

"What does THAT mean?" Kurt wondered, looking at Joseph. "Joseph?"

Joseph seemed distracted, or at the very least, focused on the room around him. The torture, the pain in the air... It all soon became an unbearable ringing sound and flashes appeared before him. He saw tortured people, blood drenching the ground and lifeless expressions frozen in eternal sorrow and death. He could see that strange woman and child cringing together in fear as a man-shaped shadow loomed over them.

"Joseph!"

Kurt's voice snapped him out of his horrible mental torment and he looked at him gravely. Kurt read the sickly expression on his face and stared at him gently. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Joseph blinked dazedly and shook his head. "I - I don't know," he said, softly, "I keep seeing things ... These horrible things ... "

Kurt furrowed his brow with concern. "What kind of things?"

"I ... don't really know for sure what they're supposed to be," Joseph answered, "It started happening after I met this man in the graveyard. He told me that I had to face up to what I did. But I did nothing to that woman! I didn't do anything to her!"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and smiled gently at him. "He might have just been trying to scare you," he said, "Don't let this crazy town get to you. Right now, we have to focus on finding Kassia and getting the hell out of here."

Joseph nodded in agreement and held the film container tightly to his chest as they walked out of the cafeteria. He continued to rub his forehead with a groan of pain.

The two walked down the hallways until Joseph felt another sharp jab of pain in his head. He winced and rubbed his forehead before looking up at the sight of a door labeled "archives". He stared down at the film canister and had an idea. Maybe it was a clue of some kind. A clue to help Kurt and himself get out of here. So he rushed inside and Kurt quickly followed behind him. Sure enough, there was a movie projector sitting on one of the tables.

"Joseph, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Joseph pulled down a white screen and looked at Kurt. "I'm going to see just what she wants me to know, that's what."

Kurt grimaced slightly. He didn't seem to enjoy Joseph's actions because he felt that it made no difference. The woman or whoever it was doing this was just playing games with them, feeding off of their fears of this place.

Or so he believed.

"Alright, help me with this." Joseph said, opening the canister.

Kurt moved to his aid and noticed something lying inside. It was a photograph. He frowned and picked it up while Joseph struggled to connect the film. "Huh. Is this the woman you were talking about?"

"What?" Joseph sighed with exasperation, particularly because Kurt was not helping him, but he took the picture anyway and looked at it. It was covered in scratches that seemed to have left a bloody residue, but he couldn't entire tell if it was blood, rust or dirt. His features went completely pale when he realized who was in the photograph.

It was that woman. That same woman. She was sitting beside a man dressed in a black suit and hat. The woman in the photo was smiling here, though. She wasn't scowling with that same dark intensity as he had seen in the hospital. No. Here, she looked genuinely happy and so kind. He turned the photo over and read what it said out loud.

"'Happily married, June 18th, 1922. Salomea and Marik Lakatos. May we be together forever, even in death'."

Kurt looked up, reading the horror on his face and he gently reached out. Joseph moved from his reach and quickly began to fit the film together. He seemed more anxious than ever to learn now. Kurt helped him in connecting the film to the proper places before they started it up. The two stepped back to observe; Joseph's face a grim mask and Kurt's a particularly curious and wary one. They didn't care if the door was open. This seemed to be more important.

The film clicked and skipped a few times before it started up, displaying a message that read:

**AUSCHWITZ - BIRKENAU "GYPSY CAMP"**

**DAY 144**

**"The Cleansing Process"**

The film started up and it revealed an entire camp environment, filled with prisoners and individuals dressed in striped outfits and even their own tattered clothes. Joseph looked horrified by the images of seeing those poor souls in such torment. Kurt cringed slightly and made a distressed sound, but he did nothing more but continue to watch.

On screen, several S.S. officers, including some dressed in white lab coats walked down a row of huts. The cameraman was obviously an amateur because it continued to shake slightly with he approach of the soldiers.

_"We need seventeen for munitions. Fourteen have died already. Too damn weak," _one of the men in lab coats said, gruffly. He looked like a pig as far as Joseph could tell with his squashed-looking nose and wrinkled face, _"Line them up so that I can take a pick."_

The S.S. officers whistled loudly and quickly, the prisoners began to form lines. Joseph felt nothing but anguish as watching them attempt to form a straight line. Some stumbled and others were forcefully made to stand, despite being weak from lack of food or proper care. He almost didn't want to watch any more, but he felt that he had to. Something had to be here that would help him find out what he had to.

_"Where is Josef?" _the doctor growled, "_Someone go and find him!_"

The cameraman turned the camera at the sight of another S.S. officer approaching. It was that strange man in the graveyard, Max. He was walking alongside someone who Joseph couldn't see at the moment due to the crowded individuals near the camera.

"_Max!_" the doctor bellowed, "_Do you have any one of these swine who are Lice Free?_"

Max chuckled softly and shook his head. He gestured behind him. "_I pulled out two this morning_."

At that, two shapes were yanked toward the doctor. Joseph went pale and felt bile rise up in his mouth at the sight of Salomea being forced to stand before the doctor. She was panting heavily and her face a grim, sorrowful mask.

The doctor smiled at her and surveyed her roughly with a baton against her cheek. "_Good. She is young. A fine worker then_." He gestured to the guards. "_Take her to the truck. I'll survey the rest_."

"_MOMMY!_"

Joseph's eyes widened in horror as Max stepped aside, revealing his comrade.

Oh God no.

No. It couldn't be so!

Joseph saw himself on the very screen. He was dressed in S.S. officer attire, scowling toward the sound of the scream. He didn't recognize the stranger in the film; the cold and pitiless features and the hate in those eyes. He didn't hear himself breathing heavily or see Kurt staring at him in shock and horror.

The man on screen scowled down at a small child running toward Salomea. His shock was more than doubled when he realized that the girl looked exactly like Kassia. But it couldn't be. That was over 10 years ago and it wasn't possible for -

A scream erupted from the film and Joseph flinched as if he had been struck when he watched the man on the screen strike the child with the end of his gun, sending her stumbling into her mother. They huddled together, holding each other tightly. Max laughed at the actions and the others simple chuckled coldly. The doctors didn't seem very pleased however. They seemed more concerned about getting their job done.

"_They don't want to go, I suppose!_"Max sneered, laughing.

"_Please, sir!_" Salomea pleaded, tears streaming down her face, "_Take me, but spare my daughter! Please!_"

The man on screen made a disgusted sound and aimed his weapon at them both. _"I'm afraid I won't be taking prisoners today."_

Salomea and the child held their hands tightly beneath their robes and Joseph squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of gunfire. Kurt uttered a gasp of horror. When the two looked again, the camera was focused on the two dead souls lying there with blood running down their faces. Max was laughing cruelly and the two doctors stared at the man on screen.

"_Goddamn it, Josef, now we're down two workers!_" one of them barked.

The older one sighed. "_Get someone to clean that mess up. There's plenty of them here ..._ "

Finally, the film skipped a few more times before it stopped entirely. Kurt looked at Joseph, who was shaking uncontrollably and soft gasping sounds escaped his lips. He groaned and shook his head, horror - stricken. His face was pulled taut, like he might cry.

"No ... NO!" he screamed, grabbing the film and slowly starting to tear it to pieces, "It's not true! It's not true! I'm not one of those goddamn murderers! It's a lie!"

Kurt cringed as Joseph literally tore the room to shreds, kicking things and shouting with anguish. He reached out to him, but stopped himself, not very uncertain. They couldn't have those creatures hear this racket or they would come looking for them.

"Joseph, calm down!" Kurt insisted, "They'll hear us!"

Tears streamed down Joseph cheeks. "No! It's not true! It's all lies! I wouldn't ... " He trailed off and dropped to his knees, covering his face with two hands and sobbing bitterly. The sounds were horrible to bear.

Kurt tried to offer comfort, but Joseph smacked his hand away and continued to cry softly.

O

Note-The phrase "Nature is cruel..." is an actual saying from Adolf Hitler. Remember children, be mature about the Holocaust, please.


	6. Part Five

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way.

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

_"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Part Five**

_Silent Hill_

_Year 1952_

"Joseph, talk to me, please ... "

Joseph and Kurt walked toward the basement of the school to seek out Salomea and Kassia. Joseph's face was still red and his eyes and cheeks moist with tears. Kurt seemed hesitant to talk to the man, particularly because of his own personal fears and doubts. Joseph was just revealed to have been a Nazi soldier. Kurt himself had always hated them for the damages that they had done to others and even themselves. So how should he have felt?

"Let's just find her ... " Joseph said, his voice weaker than he wanted it to be, "I want to hear her tell me herself ... "

"Joseph ... "

The two looked up and noticed a shape quickly running away in the distance and into the darkness. The two men gave chase and quickly stopped once they were bathed in darkness. Kurt cast his flashlight around the room. There were boxes piled up, barrels neatly pressed together and dolls. There were literally hundreds of dolls of every shape, color and size lining the walls and corners. Kurt picked one up and stared at Joseph skeptically.

Joseph looked around the darkened room. "Hey, I know you're here!" he called.

There was a moment of silence throughout the room, followed by a child's laughter. No doubt Kassia. "I knew you'd find me. It didn't take you long, did it?"

"Kassia, please, come out and talk to me!" Joseph begged, "Please ... "

"Why?" the little girl questioned from somewhere in the shadows, "You don't like talking. You like to shoot people."

Joseph flinched as if he had been struck and covered his face with both hands. "I - I didn't ... " he tried. How could you explain such a thing to a child? "Please, forgive me, Kassia, I didn't know what I was doing! I was wrong! Weak, pathetic and cruel! I know what I've done to you! I beg you to forgive me!"

Kassia giggled quietly. "I don't know ... " she mused, aloud almost in a playful way, as if she was considering something, "You're still a bad man. You hurt me and my mommy. We can't find each other, you know. I don't think I should let you go."

Joseph and Kurt looked around with horror as the entire world around them began to change and peel away just as it had done before. The dolls rotted away from pristine and smiling to corrupted, sickly things with burns. Instead of a stone basement, the world around them was a hot, mechanical hell filled with flames, steam and tar. Joseph looked up as a shape thudded heavily toward them from the darkness.

It wasn't Kassia.

"Oh God!" he gasped.

"No!" Kurt cried.

This creature was horrible and to think of it being a little girl. It looked like a horrible, porcelain doll with fleshy strands dangling from cracks in its body. It moved with two hands and walked with a crab-like grace on both hands and feet, body bowed back in a horrible show of pain. Its head seemed to be attached incorrectly on its neck and two more heads were attached to its knees. The heads resembled pale, white heads of dolls with closed eyes and an eerily peaceful smile. Its body was very thin.

"Oh no ... " Joseph moaned, "Not you ... Not a child, no!"

The creature's eyes opened and it uttered a horrible, metallic - like scream of rage. Its facial features were terrifying; fanged, eyes glowing bright gold and lines forming around its face. Finally, it moved forward to attack.

"Kassia, don't do this!" Joseph begged, ducking as its claws narrowly missed his face.

It screamed at him a rebuke before moving with the grace of a spider up the length of the walls, disappearing into the shadows. Kurt helped Joseph stand and they looked around for the sight of the creature, their eyes darting around every endless corner and shadow.

"She's going to kill us, Joseph!" Kurt shouted, "We have to do something!"

A scream from above and the creature dove down upon them. Joseph and Kurt ducked out of the way. Joseph rolled onto his stomach and looked up in horror at the sight of Kurt gripped tightly in the creature's claws, screaming.

"Kurt, no!" Joseph screamed.

Kurt's screaming and thrashing seemed to annoy the creature because it flung him aside with a snort and his body smashed into the wall. Joseph could tell that Kurt was dead because of the massive amount of blood pooling beneath him and his lack of movement. He looked up as the monster towered over him. It moved harshly, swinging its claws that tore ribbons of flesh from his back. Joseph's scream pierced the air as he tried to roll out of the way to avoid a second attack. He seized Kurt's discarded pipe and swung it upwards, smashing it into the creature's legs.

The monster screeched out with fury and pain.

_Why?_

The voice. The voices filled his head. The voice of Kassia.

"Why what?" he gasped, grimacing in pain from the bloody wounds on his back.

_Why did you hurt us? We didn't do anything to you ..._

Joseph groaned at the pain of the words and nearly collapsed to his knees had he not moved quickly to avoid another swipe of its claws.

_Why? Why did you do it?_

The pain in the voice and the child - like question was enough to twist Joseph inside. His heart felt like it was burning and he couldn't resist the stifled chokes that escaped his lips. He was disoriented long enough for the creature to backhand him and send him tumbling across the floor. He screamed in pain as his wounds were rubbed harshly by the force of sliding across the hot, metal floor. The monster began to advance.

Joseph laid there in pain, staring weakly and dazedly up at the endless darkness. _I can't do this ... I can't do this anymore ..._

The bellowing shriek of the monster did nothing to sway him. He closed his eyes when he felt its hot breath against his face. He fought against the demons in his head and his own horrible feelings of despair and pain.

_Then why don't you just die?_

_I can't ..._

_Yes, you can ..._

_Yes, I guess I could ..._

She didn't deserve this. Kassia didn't deserve to suffer like this. A child. She was just a child. She deserved to rest in peace instead of live out her nightmares over and over again. It was too cruel a fate for anyone.

The creature reared up and brought its hand down to end him, but he jumped up at just that time and shoved the pipe directly into its mouth, shattering porcelain and exiting out through the back. It uttered a dying scream, blood pouring from its mouth and head. Joseph backed away and watched with pain as it struggled and thrashed several times before collapsing to the ground and twitching several moments before stilling.

Joseph weakly staggered up to its, watching its features fluttering and listening to its heart - wrenching moans. He pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at its head. "Be at peace, Kassia ... " he said, softly, before squeezing the trigger.

_Silent Hill - Church of the Holy Way_

The world had not changed when he staggered out of the school. Those creatures had returned and he had nearly escaped with his life. But as much as he fought it, he did not want to live for much longer. Not with this burden on his shoulders. Not with the murder of innocents...

Joseph stepped into the church and stared up with misery at the image of Christ watching him from the crucifix. The sad, sorrowful expression did nothing to offer him comfort, nothing to console him or forgive for his crimes. He was just a face now, just a face like the others. He stared down at the gun in his hand and came to the conclusion that he didn't deserve to live. He didn't even deserve to exist in the afterlife.

Joseph closed his eyes and brought the barrel to his temple. Let it end with him ...

When he squeezed the trigger, nothing happened save for the clicking of the gun. Damned thing. It had locked up on him. His luck was jut getting better and better. His eyes opened and he groaned in pain. He couldn't even end his own life now!

"You won't get off that easily..."

Joseph looked up and noticed Salomea standing there with a cold smile on her face. He dropped the gun to the ground and shook his head. "Please ... Salomea, forgive me ... "

Salomea chuckled cruelly. "And why should I?" she sneered. "You tormented and killed my people for your own selfish gains." She began to advance now, menace in her voice. "Because we weren't like you! Because we were different! Because we did not live according to your standards!"

The closer she had gotten to him, the heavier his headaches seemed to weigh. He groaned and staggered back from her, nearly tripping over a set of chairs that toppled. "Please ... i - isn't that what Jesus would do?"

Salomea's expression of hatred disappeared into an expression of utter disbelief and anger at the suggestion. She wavered for a second before she snarled at him. "How DARE you!" she raged, her fury seeming to culminate and flare into a psychic energy that crushed him where he stood, "How DARE you even SPEAK of such things like forgiveness and kindness? Did you FORGIVE? DID YOU PRACTICE KINDNESS WHEN YOU KILLED US? DID YOU PRACTICE HUMILITY WHEN YOU TORTURED US TO THE POINT OF INSANITY?"

She had grabbed him now by the scruff of his jacket with one hand and he didn't even bother to fight her as he fell to his knees.

"We begged and pleaded for you to spare us, but did you even consider it?" she spat, "You and your hollow, proud demons corrupted everything that faith stands for and made us suffer because of it!" She released him and staggered back.

"Salomea ... n - no words I have to say can change what I've done, I know that!" Joseph said, softly. "I cannot give you the life I took back or the lives of your family and I cannot reverse what has happened, but I beg for you to forgive me!"

Salomea chuckled softly. "It's funny. When we beg, you laugh. Now it is you who comes begging to me ... " Her eyes changed into bright red orbs. "Now it's time for judgment!"

Joseph watched in horror as Salomea began to transform, her body shuddering and spasming like an earthquake. Her human body disappeared beneath her rags as two massive wings ripped through them. Her flesh began to crackle and burn into a raging flame that seemed to engulf her entire groaned weakly and shook his head at the creature that now stood before him.

It resembled a woman with burned and charred skin. Her face also had black, lifeless eyes and skin that appears to be cracked and a hole where her left eye should be, but Joseph knew that it was a cruel memory of when he had shot her. Her wings, while ripped and burned appeared to be wrapped in thick chains as well as her arms and legs, which ended in long claws. She looked truly frightening and no longer willing to hear him.

"Oh no ... " he whispered, "No ... "

Salomea swung her claws and smashed the altar to pieces with a furious roar. It resembled a mix of human screams and demonic howls. Joseph staggered back in a poor attempt to avoid the creature as it opened its wings and charged right for him. Joseph felt the hot, clammy flesh against his cheek as the monster grabbed and flung him into several chairs. Joseph cried out in pain and felt warm liquid rise to his throat. He coughed and realized that it was his own blood.

A heavy, clawed foot pressed onto his back to hold him down and he screamed in pain when the claws dug into the wounds on his back. Salomea studied his squirming, weak form with a tilt of her head. Joseph wasn't fighting back.

"What are you ... waiting for?" he groaned, choking the words out, "End it!"

Salomea's inhuman features tightened with fury and she lifted her foot from him, kicking him in the ribs before opening her wings and taking to the air. Joseph winced and looked up, watching her rear back. His eyes widened and he rolled out of the way as she vomited a thick, black substance right for him. It missed him and drenched the chairs and pews. Whatever it was, it resembled the blood-like ooze that the creature from the hospital had vomited. It began to eat away at the wood.

_Why don't you fight for your miserable life?_

_I can't ..._

_Why not?_

_I did this ... I deserve to die._

_No ... you don't deserve even that!_

Joseph staggered back as he felt something sear his left leg. He looked up in shock as the air around him began to heat, crackle and become more and more unbearable to be near. A flash of light lit up near his position, narrowly missing his face and singing the flesh of his ankle. A horrible smell of burning meat filled his nostrils and he wailed and collapsed to the floor in pain. Was that lightning? Could she actually control lighting?

The air around him heated and the whole church seemed to light up with flashes of jagged, yellow lighting. Salomea roared at him and landed onto the floor, her clawed feet clicking against the metal. She stared at him with a furious grimace and slammed her feet into the ground again and again, a gesture of obvious frustration at his lack of retaliation.

_You will suffer dearly for your sins ..._

_I know ..._

_You will not get away with what you've done._

_Yes ..._

Salomea approached him and this time, she froze and cast her gaze downward. The photo of Marik, her daughter and herself together was lying there. Salomea scooped the photo up in two massive fingers and studied it. Her claws gently stroked the smiling images for a few moments before uttering a loud roar of despair. She lifted her head and noticed that Joseph had his gun trailed directly for her head. She barely had time to react as Joseph squeezed the trigger. The shot rang out through the air and blood gushed like a fountain from the monster's forehead.

Joseph struggled to stand, but the pain that lanced through his legs was too much. He balanced himself on a chair as he approached the wheezing monster. It stared up at him with hatred and death, blood pooling out from its head.

"I'm sorry ... " he whispered.

Salomea snarled at him with defiance.

Joseph turned and stumbled weakly toward the doors of the church. He winced and held his wounded arm.

_I suppose there is only one thing left to do ..._

The happy shining faces of the Lakatos family filled his head. Grey and lifeless images, but images of them together in the park that played out like a television. A happier time. A time before all of this. A time before the war and before the murder.

O

_Note_-It's quite sad, but in truth, some are not so easily forgiving. To have their lives taken from them ... imagine it.


	7. Epilogue

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way. The song posted here is Emmylou Harris' "Didn't Leave Nobody But the Baby".

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

_"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Epilogue**

_Toluca County Prison_

_Year 1954_

Joseph sat alone in his cell, staring lifelessly out at the bright, shining world. His eyes were empty and devoid of life. He could still hear the sounds of the people ringing through his head. The sounds of their judgment.

_"Josef Himmler ... for the crimes against humanity ... "_

_"MURDERER!"_

_" ... sentenced to life ... "_

_" ... Never to see the light of day again ... "_

_"May God have mercy on your soul ... "_

God wouldn't have mercy on his soul. Not for what he had done.

"Hey, Josef!"

The man turned his empty gaze toward the door where another prisoner watched him, grinning wickedly. He gestured to his crotch before pointing at him. "I'm gonna get that ass on the court, Nazi pig!" he hissed, hooting, "Gonna get that ass and make your my bitch!"

Joseph continued to watch him with empty eyes and the laughter in the prisoner slowly began to die down. He chuckled now and scoffed before waving him off with one hand, bored with the lack of reaction from the man. Joseph stared down into his hands.

The night closed in and things began to die down in the prison. Joseph stared up at the ceiling, lying in bed and shutting his eyes. He could still hear the sounds of gunfire, the screams from the innocent people who were slain in war.

_I just ... forgot everything ..._

_I didn't want to remember...that I was a murderer..._

_And Kurt...he wasn't real..._

Joseph sighed softly and sat up in bed, gazing at the moon. He furrowed his brow and stared to the side, noticing the shadows move and twist. Finally, he recoiled with a scream when Salomea jumped right at him, her body made up of burns and bandages, eye sockets empty. She screamed at him.

His scream echoed through the night.

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay_

_Didn't leave nobody, but the baby_

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn_

_Didn't leave nobody, but the baby_

_You're a sweet little baby (you're a sweet little baby)_

_You're a sweet little baby (you're a sweet little baby)_

_Honey and the rock and the sugar don't stop_

_Gonna bring a bottle to the baby_

_Don't you weep pretty baby (don't you weep pretty baby)_

_Don't you weep pretty baby (don't you weep pretty baby)_

_She's long gone with her red shoes on_

_Gonna need another lovin' baby_

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_You and me and the devil makes three_

_Don't need no other lovin' baby_

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_Go to sleep you little baby (go to sleep you little baby)_

_Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones and be my ever lovin' baby_

THE END


	8. Character & Creature Analysis

**Silent Hill: Red Sands**

**Disclaimer: **Now let me begin by saying that this is an entirely original idea that came from watching quite a bit of WWII videos and propaganda. Know that this story is all my own save for Silent Hill's original creations by Konami. There may be sensitive topics in here that require sensitive responses and reviews to those who may or may not have dealt with WWII personally. I don't know if you have grandparents or great grandparents who have, but know that I mean no kind of disrespect to them whatsoever. I understand that this topic must be tread upon carefully, so I will do so in that way.

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

-Lance Armstrong

_"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, ALWAYS."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."_

-Angela, Silent Hill 2

**Character and Creature Analysis**

_Characters_

**Joseph Milch (Josef Himmler)**

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Status: Alive

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: German SS Officer Sturmscharführer

Appearance:

Silent Hill: Red Sands

_History_

Joseph (Josef Himmler) was an SS officer in the German army and a very cruel man. He was known to kill individuals who either got in his way or he deemed them useless. He was good friends with fellow officer, Max Bradfisch. When the war raged between the U.S. and Germany, Joseph fought and killed an American soldier before taking his uniform. He was later shot in the head and suffered a near 10 year coma. The Army mistakened him for one of their own and brought him back to the states. Joseph woke with no memory of who he was and the monster that he had been.

**Kurt **

Gender: Male

Age: 56

Status: Deceased

Hair Color: Grey

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: Medical Transport Driver

Appearance:

Silent Hill: Red Sands

_Symbolism_

Kurt is a manifestation of Joseph's father as a result of his guilt of never being able to protect him during the takeover of the Nazi's in Germany. His father did not approve of the regime and was hunted down an executed for his beliefs and "traitorous" ways to his country. Kurt's constant deaths as a nod to Maria in Silent Hill 2 is a constant reminder of Joseph's failures, which is also why he feels guilt and remorse.

**Kassia**

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Status: Deceased

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation: None

Appearance:

Silent Hill: Red Sands

_Symbolism and History_

Kassia was the daughter of Marik and Salomea Lakatos. Her first appearance is that of a ghostly apparition that haunts Joseph at the Brahams hospital. Her second form is her form before her death. She seems to be exceptionally cheerful, despite her fears of the creatures of Silent Hill. It is uncertain if she knows the truth of what has happened or if she didn't learn this after Joseph had seen the tape. Her final form represents her love of dolls and the legend of Coyote.

**Salomea Lakatos**

Gender: Female

Age: 28

Status: Deceased

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation: Musician

Appearance:

Silent Hill: Red Sands

Means "peaceful".

_Symbolism and History_

Salomea was one of the few Roma Gypsies who suffered at the hands of the Nazi's. Her beliefs seemed to have granted her life beyond the grave which allowed for her to infect Silent Hill with her rage. She had a strong religious belief and loved both her husband and daughter very much. Her final form represents her faith and the destruction of it at the hands of the Nazi's.

**Marik Lakatos**

Gender: Male

Age: 35

Status: Deceased

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Occupation: Farmer

Appearance:

Silent Hill: Red Sands

Means "defense".

_Symbolism and History_

Marik Lakatos was the husband of Salomea and believed to have been a very good man. He was also believed to have suffered cruel experiments at the hands of the camp doctors and drowned, as witnessed by a horrified Salomea. His form manifests as the Necaria that attacks Joseph and Kurt.

**Max Bradfisch**

Gender: Male

Age: 37

Status: Deceased

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation: German SS officer and inspector of concentration camps.

Appearance:

Silent Hill: Red Sands

_Symbolism and History_

Max's soul is trapped in the realm of Silent Hill, where he is constantly tormented by Salomea's rage. He was once Joseph's friend in the SS and a madman to boot. His form represents the creature that Salomea saw him as. Max's soul is doomed to constantly repeat his sins and his insanity.

_Creature Analysis_

**Clamorte**

_Pieces from the Latin word "Clamor" meaning "loud shout" and the Italian word "morte" meaning death. So basically, loud death. _

It resembles the Split Head dogs from Silent Hill 3 to a lesser extent. It has sick patches of black, damp fur missing and raw muscle rippling beneath exposed tendons and bone. It wears a metal clasp around what could be its neck, but the strangest part about it is the fact that it has no head, but a large gaping maw filled with razor-sharp teeth.

_Symbolism_

The Clamorte in appearance is greatly influenced by the image of Salomea due to her fear of the Nazi's dogs used in the concentration camps. The loud bark represents her fear of the sound when the dogs would try to scare her. Their wet fur and patches of it missing could represent her loss of self and of everything that she had owned before her death. The fact that it has no head and only a jaw of teeth represents the idea that all you see before the dogs attack are their teeth and no heads.

**Male Doctor**

The doctors seen just before Joseph witnesses a shift from the Otherworld. They wear standard hospital gear, including a white lab coat and tie. They appear to be hunched over in pain and their white doctor's uniform stained with blood and filth. Their heads tremble violently and shake and seem to have a strange protuberance jutting out from their backs. It is fleshy and covered in violent sores. Small hooks hang uselessy from the wounds. They also have an extra layer of flesh stitched over their heads.

_Symbolism_

The male doctors symbolize Salomea's fear of the camp's doctors during the war times. Their condition and appearance suggests her suspicions of torture that they did to her people. The violent sores seem to represent the skin conditions that the camp inhabitants suffered from as well. The suggestion of hooks on its body may also point out bondage and imprisonment also.

**Furor**

_From the Latin word "Furor" meaning madness. _

The Furor is one of the few "bosses" that appears in Silent Hill: Red Sands. Max changes into this creature to battle with Joseph in the Toluca Graveyard. It takes the form of a tall, spindly creature with the appearance of two human torsos split in half and connected at their hips. It makes a noisy screeching sound similar to the sound of grinding metal. The upper torso is sewn together with what look like striped pieces of clothing and seem to strangle its throat. It also has chains nailed into its flesh and metal protrusions jutting from its back that resemble wings. The forelimbs are incredibly large compared to the rest of the body, and seem to be the dominant means of locomotion as the creature possesses no legs, but a smaller, weaker head and arms beneath its upper one. It could be compared to the Pendulum creatures of Silent Hill 3.

_Symbolism_

The Furor (ironically similar in sound to Fuhrer) represents Salomea's particular disgust with Max, who had beaten her during one of his "bad mood" days while in the camp, which may be what the massive arms represent on its body. The massive upper torso sewn to a smaller and weaker one could represent Max's domineering nature over weaker individuals and how he always strives to be above them. The faceless heads and muffled screaming sounds, not to mention the striped pieces of clothing could be the way Max went about killing his victims through means of strangulation. The staggering, wild moves that it makes could symbolize seizures that one goes through in fits of madness.

**Attonbite**

_From the Latin word "Attonbitus" meaning thunder shock, or stunned. _

The Attonbite makes its appearance with a dull, elephant-like moaning sound. While it is never revealed except for in shadow or darkness, the Attonbite makes the apperance of a large, hairy creature that bears a resemblance to the Caliban creatures from Silent Hill: Origins. It is extremely slow in its movements, but also quite powerful if it manages to strike. There are chains that hang from protruding bone fragments along their back and legs. It has a crushed face that is wrapped in gauze and blood staining its body.

_Symbolism_

The Attonbite represents Salomea's fear of German warfare and their tank weaponry, which may explain the size and shape of the creature. Its slow movements could represent a slow and painful death at the hands of war. The blood stains on its body represent bloodshed.

**Cyote**

_Derived from the Pomo mythos of Coyote _

This creature, despite the name bears no resemblance to Coyote's or any real animal and can actually be similar to Scarlet from Silent Hill: Homecoming. It is a fleshy creature that stands on two hands and walked with a crab-like grace on both hands and feet, body bowed back in a horrible show of pain. Its head is attached incorrectly on its neck and two more heads are attached to its knees. The heads resembled pale, white heads of dolls with closed eyes and an eerily peaceful smile. Its body is very thin, yet it moves with stealthy and uncanny grace, making it extremely difficult to kill. When wounded, it gives out a horrible, child-like sob and recoils into the shadows before recovering to attack again. When it screams in rage, its face morphs into a fanged, horrifying expression with glowing yellow eyes.

_Symbolism_

Cyote's form represents Kassia's childhood love for dolls and its name is derived from the Pomo myth of Coyote, who was generally mischievous. This could fit well with Kassia's somewhat playful behavior when she first encounters Joseph. Its slender, sickly body represents Kassia's decay in the camps and the peaceful expressions on the faces of the dolls could very well represent her attempt to cope with it. The bits of flesh hanging from cracks in the porcelain body also add to this. The change in facial expression due to rage could signify Kassia's hatred and anger toward those who had harmed her and taken away her childhood.

**Necaria**

_From the Latin word "necare" meaning to drown. _

The creature bears a resemblance to the Lying Figures or Straight Jackets of previous games. It has a sickening-looking shape with nothing but raw muscle and arms strapped behind it like a straightjacket made of skin, dripping with water and bile. It is a tall, spindly creature with an distended ribcage and exposed organs. It resembles a man with its torso ripped open and head bowed forward. Its insides are an unhealthy swollen blue. Its face a haggard mask of sadness and fury all at once. Surrounding its entire upper body is a metallic protrusion that looks like something used for a means of restraint. There are screws buried into the creature's flesh and straps tightly clasped across its abdomen. It vomits a "blood - colored" substance that eats away at anything it touches.

_Symbolism_

Salomea witnessed a horrible murder of her father that happened inside the camp. The creature's form represents drowning and the chains imprisonment. The ripped torso represents the horrible experiments that had taken place in the war. This creature represents the atrocities that she had witnessed. Its trapped form represents imprisonment and sagged expression sorrow.

**Veritessus**

_From the Latin word "Vertias" meaning truth._

This monster resembles a scarred, burned bipedal creature that stands similar to the Numb Body of Silent Hill 3, except it has tiny arms with sharp claws. Its flesh is oozing with blood and covered with gauze. It makes low moaning sounds and when alerted, utters a quick squeal and sort of runs/gallops toward Joseph. It can hide in shadows and is normally quiet. There is a strange fleshy sac that is its head and it seems to be filled with some strange fluid that appears to shine in the light. It attacks by leaping and scratching with its claws.

_Symbolism_

The Veritessus represents truth. Salomea believed that truth was what set any man free. Its corrupted form may represent lies and a loss of such. Having it hide in the darkness may also represent a hidden truth in the dark, as portrayed during the war. The glimmering head could represent Crystal Balls from the Gypsies folklore and how they are often used to see the truth or the future.

**Exetus**

_From the Latin word "Exetus" meaning to finish._

The final boss of the story. Exetus is a giant winged demon that Salomea transforms into to finish Joseph. It posesses womanly features like a face and breasts, but the flesh is burned and charred and horribly disfigured. Her face also has black, lifeless eyes and skin that appears to be cracked and a hole where her left eye should be. She appears to slightly resemble the final boss of the original Silent Hill. Her wings, while ripped and burned appear to be wrapped in thick chains as well as her arms and legs, which end in long claws. She is screaming horribly in a mixture of animal and human screams. She is capable of shooting electricity at Joseph, similar to the demon Samael from the original game and even vomiting black sludge.

_Symbolism_

Salomea believed in God and his angels and worshiped them as a part of her faith. She also held a strong belief in nature and how it unifies everyone. Her form represents her beliefs and the corruption that the Nazi's have done to it. The thick chains, like always represent imprisonment and their "broken" nature represents Salomea's freedom from death. The hole may suggest the place where she had been shot and the cracked doll - like face represents a loss of innocence and peace. The burned flesh could represent the burnings inside crematoriums of the camps.


End file.
